wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rare mobs by zone
See also: Rare mob For information on Rare Mobs in dungeons refer to the specific dungeon for more info. {| style="border: 1px solid #666; padding:5px; background:#202020;" cellpadding="4" |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Alterac Mountains || Araga, Cranky Benj, Gravis Slipknot, Jimmy the Bleeder, Lo'Grosh, Narillasanz (elite), Skhowl, Stone Fury |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Arathi Highlands || Darbel Montrose (elite), Foulbelly (elite), Geomancer Flintdagger, Kovork, Molok the Crusher, Nimar the Slayer, Prince Nazjak, Ruul Onestone (elite), Singer, Zalas Witherbark |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Ashenvale || Akkrilus, Apothecary Falthis, Branch Snapper, Eck'alom, Lady Vespia, Mist Howler, Mugglefin, Oakpaw, Prince Raze, Rorgish Jowl, Terrowulf Packlord, Ursol'lok |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Azshara || Antilos, Gatekeeper Rageroar, General Fangferror, Lady Sesspira, Magister Hawkhelm, Master Feardred, Monnos the Elder (elite), Scalebeard (elite), The Evalcharr, Varo'then's Ghost |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Badlands || 7:XT, Anathemus (elite), Broken Tooth, Rumbler, Shadowforge Commander, Siege Golem (elite), War Golem, Zaricotl (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Blackrock Mountain || Scarshield Quartermaster (elite), The Behemoth (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Blade's Edge Mountains || Hemathion (elite), Morcrush (elite), Speaker Mar'grom |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Blasted Lands || Akubar the Seer, Clack the Reaver, Deatheye, Dreadscorn, Grunter, Magronos the Unyielding, Mojo the Twisted, Ravage, Spiteflayer |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Bloodmyst Isle || Fenissa the Assassin |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Burning Steppes || Deathmaw, Gorgon'och, Gruklash, Hahk'Zor, Hematos (elite), Malfunctioning Reaver, Terrorspark, Thauris Balgarr, Volchan (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Darkshore || Carnivous the Breaker, Firecaller Radison, Flagglemurk the Cruel, Lady Moongazer, Lady Vespira, Licillin, Lord Sinslayer, Shadowclaw, Strider Clutchmother |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Desolace || Accursed Slitherblade, Cursed Centaur, Giggler, Hissperak, Kaskk, Prince Kellen |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Dun Morogh || Bjarn, Edan the Howler, Gibblewilt, Great Father Arctikus, Hammerspine, Timber |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Durotar || Captain Flat Tusk (elite), Death Flayer, Felweaver Scornn, Geolord Mottle, Warlord Kolkanis, Watch Commander Zalaphil |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Duskwood || Commander Felstrom, Fenros, Lord Malathrom, Lupos, Naraxis, Nefaru |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Dustwallow Marsh || Brimgore (elite), Burgle Eye, Darkmist Widow, Dart, Drogoth the Roamer, Hayoc, Lord Angler, Oozeworm, Ripscale, The Rot |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Eastern Plaguelands || Deathspeaker Selendre, Duggan Wildhammer, Gish the Unmoving, Hed'mush the Rotting, High General Abbendis (elite), Lord Darkscythe, Ranger Lord Hawkspear, Warlord Thresh'jin, Zul'Brin Warpbranch |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Elwynn Forest || Fedfennel, Gruff Swiftbite, Morgaine the Sly, Mother Fang, Narg the Taskmaster, Thuros Lightfingers |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Felwood || Alshirr Banebreath, Death Howl, Dessecus (elite), Immolatus (elite), Mongress, Olm the Wise, Ragepaw, The Ongar |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Feralas || Antilus the Soarer, Arash-ethis, Bloodroar the Stalker, Diamond Head, Gnarl Leafbrother, Lady Szallah, Old Grizzlegut, Qirot, Snarler |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Hellfire Peninsula || Fulgorge (elite), Mekthorg the Wild (elite), Vorakem Doomspeaker |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Hillsbrad Foothills || Big Samras, Creepthess, Lady Zephris, Ro'Bark, Scargil, Tamra Stormpike (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Karazhan || Rokad the Ravager (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Loch Modan || Boss Galgosh, Emogg the Crusher (elite), Grizlak, Large Loch Crocolisk, Lord Condar, Magosh, Shanda the Spinner |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Mulgore || Enforcer Emilgund, Ghost Howl, Mazzranache, Sister Hatelash, Snagglespear, The Rake |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Nagrand || Bro'Gaz the Clanless, Goretooth, Voidhunter Yar |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Netherstorm || Chief Engineer Lorthander, Ever-Core the Punisher, Nuramoc (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Redridge Mountains || Boulderheart, Chatter, Kazon, Ribchaser, Rohh the Silent, Seeker Aqualon, Snarlflare, Squiddic |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Searing Gorge || Faulty War Golem, Highlord Mastrogonde (elite), Rekk'tilac, Scald, Shleipnarr, Slave Master Blackheart, Smoldar |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Shadowmoon Valley || Ambassador Jerrikar, Collidus the Warp-Watcher (elite), Kraator (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Silithus || Gretheer, Grubthor, Huricanian, Krellack, Lapress (elite), Rex Ashil (elite), Setis (elite), Twilight Lord Everun, Zora (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Silverpine Forest || Dalaran Spellscribe, Gorefang, Krethis Shadowspinner, Old Vicejaw, Ravenclaw Regent, Rot Hide Bruiser, Snarlmane |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Stonetalon Mountains || Brother Ravenoak (elite), Foreman Rigger (elite), Nal'taszar (elite), Pridewing Patriarch, Sentinel Amarassan (elite), Sister Riven (elite), Taskmaster Whipfang (elite), Vengeful Ancient |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Stormwind City || Sewer Beast |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Stranglethorn Vale || Gluggle, Kurmokk, Lord Sakrasis, Mosh'Ogg Butcher (elite), Rippa, Roloch, Scale Belly, Verifonix |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Swamp of Sorrows || Fingat, Gilmorian, Lord Captain Wyrmak (elite), Lost One Chieftain, Lost One Cook, Molt Thorn |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Tanaris || Cyclok the Mad, Greater Firebird, Haarka the Ravenous, Jin'Zallah the Sandbringer (elite), Kregg Keelhaul, Murderous Blisterpaw, Omgorn the Lost, Soriid the Devourer, Warleader Krazzilak (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Terokkar Forest || Doomsayer Jurim, Okrek |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Teldrassil || Blackmoss the Fetid, Duskstalker, Fury Shelda, Grimmaw, Threggil, Uruson |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | The Barrens || Aean Swiftriver (elite), Ambassador Bloodrage (elite), Azzere the Skyblade, Brokespear, Brontus (elite), Captain Gerogg Hammertoe (elite), Digger Flameforge, Dishu, Elder Mystic Razorsnout (elite), Engineer Whirleygig, Foreman Grills, Geopriest Gukk'rok, Gesharahan (elite), Hagg Taurenbane (elite), Hannah Bladeleaf (elite), Heggin Stonewhisker, Humar the Pridelord (elite), Malgin Barleybrew, Marcus Bel (elite), Rathorian, Rocklance (elite), Silithid Harvester, Sister Rathtalon (elite), Sludge Beast, Snort the Heckler, Stonearm, Swiftmane (elite), Swinegart Spearhide (elite), Takk the Leaper (elite), Thora Feathermoon (elite), Thunderstomp |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | The Hinterlands || Grimungous (elite), Ironback, Jalinde Summerdrake, Mith'rethis the Enchanter (elite), Old Cliff Jumper, Razortalon, Retherokk the Berserker, The Reak, Witherheart the Stalker, Zul'arek Hatefowler |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Thousand Needles || Achellios the Banished, Gibblesnik, Harb Foulmountain, Heartrazor (elite), Ironeye the Invincible (elite), Silithid Ravager, Vile Sting (elite) |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Tirisfal Glades || Bayne, Deeb, Farmer Solliden, Fellicent's Shade, Lost Soul, Muad, Ressan the Needler, Sri'skulk, Tormented Spirit |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Un'Goro Crater || Clutchmother Zavas, Gruff (elite), King Mosh (elite), Ravasaur Matriarch, Uhk'loc |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Western Plaguelands || Foreman Jerris (elite), Foreman Marcrid, Foulmane, Lord Maldazzar, Putridius, Scarlet Executioner (elite), Scarlet High Clerist (elite), Scarlet Interrogator (elite), Scarlet Judge (elite), Scarlet Smith (elite), The Husk |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Westfall || Brack, Foe Reaper 4000, Leprithus, Master Digger, Sergeant Brashclaw, Slark, Vultros |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Wetlands || Dragonmaw Battlemaster, Garneg Charskull, Gnawbone, Leech Widow, Ma'ruk Wyrmscale, Mirelow, Razormaw Matriarch, Sludginn |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Winterspring || Azurous (elite), General Colbatann (elite), Grizzle Snowpaw, Kashoch the Reaver (elite), Lady Hederine (elite), Mezzir the Howler, Rak'shiri |- | style="text-align: center; background; background-color: #333" | Zangarmarsh || Bog Lurker, Coilfang Emissary(elite?), Marticar (elite) Category:Named Mobs